This invention relates to a device for use in a flush toilet, and in particular to a flush control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,268, which issued to B. Hurko et al on Dec. 11, 1956 describes a flush toilet mechanism of the type including a valve for closing a bottom outlet in a toilet tank, an arm pivotally connected to a support and carrying the valve for opening and closing the outlet, a container connected to the arm, and a float also connected to the arm for controlling closing of the bottom outlet as water is discharged from the toilet tank. Canadian Patent No. 1,074,056, which issued to Clarence E. Phripp et al on Mar. 25, 1980 describes an improvement of the Hurko et al device in the form of an attachment defined by an upwardly opening receptacle pivotally connected to a frame and adapted to be selectively set at a plurality of different orientations with respect to the frame. The frame is attached to the flush toilet mechanism in such a manner that a changing of the orientation of the receptacle with respect to the frame controls the closing of the bottom outlet as water escapes from the tank. The structure in question is decidedly complex, and consequently would be somewhat expensive.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the above-identified problem by providing a relatively simple flush control device for use with a valve control of generally the same type as disclosed by the above-mentioned Hurko et al U.S. patent.